Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Fans are often used in a variety of systems and for a variety of purposes (e.g., for cooling an electronic system, for cooling a computer, etc.). A fan may fail for many reasons, e.g., due to a failure in a bearing that is used to mount the fan, dust or debris accumulating in an airflow path of the fan, etc. A failure of the fan (e.g., when the fan stops rotating) can be detected using, for example, a speed sensor that monitors a speed of rotation of the fan.